shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
EraserDeku
EraserDeku is the slash ship between Izuku Midoriya and Aizawa Shouta from the My Hero Academia fandom. Canon Izuku Midoriya goes to UA High School, his main homeroom teacher being Aizawa Shouta. At first Shouta had his doubts about Izuku passing the Hero course, but after seeing him channel his power and eventually have complete control over One for All. Aizawa often views Izuku as a problematic student due to his actions and behaviour throughtout the seasons and arcs. He is infamous for following his heart (but also relies on his logic) as he decides to charge into a fight. Aizawa begins to look at Izuku this way from Episode 5, season 1 where the teen tries to use his quirk on his whole hand during the ball throw. Shota has proven to be very vocal and unafraid when expressing his ideas. He often is straight to the point when dealing with Izuku, stating how the boy's trouble is bothersome and will get him hurt. is one main example in which Shota is almost fed up and disappointed at how Izuku constantly injures and beats up his body. Shota cares for Izuku a bit more than the other students, seeing as Izuku is his most problematic student and often surprises him. Quotes Fanon In the Eastern fanbase, it is shipped and loved even though being quite a complicated ship and relationship. Some parts of the Western fanbase are comfortable with it, but most are quite uncomfortable with it due to the Teacher-Student relationship and age-gap. However, this discourse does not hinder those who love the interactions and relationship between the two and neither does it stop others from shipping it. Most EraserDeku fans started shipping the two from Episode 5, but it began to grow after the Forest Training Camp Arc. EraserDeku fans often write fics, draw art or create content, for the duo, in angst, fluff, slow burn, time travel or soulmate AU tags. On AO3, EraserDeku has are 193+ works and counting. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Their ship name is a mashup of their hero names, Eraser'''Head and '''Deku. ** AizawaDeku/Aideku are also what they are referred too. * Aizawa often refers to Izuku as Problem Child. ** The term is sometimes used in several fanfictions as an endearment. * They are 15 years apart in age. * In Chapter 136 of the manga, Aizawa refers to Izuku as Problem Child which is where several EraserDeku shippers started to ship them. * In episode five of season one, Aizawa instructed them to throw a ball as far as possible using their quirks; he erased Izuku's quirk before he could throw the ball, knowing well that the control Izuku had over his quirk was poor. After intimidating him and claiming that he could not become a hero with how he used his quirk, he returned Izuku's quirk and gave him two more chances. Surprisingly, to both the class and Aizawa; Izuku focused his quirk solely on one finger instead of his whole arm. Gallery Shota_warns_Izuku.png Ballthrow1.jpg Problemchild.jpg References Navigation